2012
2012 Season Summary 2012 MRSC started on March 15th and ended on Septemeber 13th. Total of 10 series were played this season and these 10 series' consisted of total of 30 games. There was a 3 month layoff from May 9th to Augest 9th due to injuries of key players that had halted the tournment. This season 13 different players particpated of which 3 were first timers. The lowest temperature of a series played was 5 degrees which was also the first series of the season on March 15th. Highest temperature recorded was 24 degrees on Augest 16th. Nine of the ten series' were played in dry condition and only one in rain. The Rage won season series 6-3 with 1 tie. Angers started with an early season lead by winning the first 3 series played. Their 3rd win was pure dominance as they swept their 3rd series and outscored the Rage by score of 15-1. This game was played in rainy condition as well. After the 3rd series the Rage were left wondering what had gone wrong with them and wondered if they were as good as they thought. There was anger and frustration amongest the Rage teamates. They were left questioning themselves. Incidentely this was also the turning point in Rage's season. After this himulating defeat both Justin Wong and Veer Hitt turned their game to the next level and not only that they came up with a strageic plan to stop Raj Kumar who had been dominating the first 3 series with his monsterous goal tallys. The plan of guarding Raj Kumar at all times worked even though Raj Kumar went on to score more goals during the course of the season. The Rage went undefeated in their next 7 games and went on to take the series 6-3 and of those 4 were sweeps. Raj Kumar suffered an ankle injury half way during the season which made him less effective however he did lead the league with 63 goals and has lead the league in scoring ever since he joined MRSC. He had some great individual performances however in a team game simply one individual player isn't enough. The Angers will try desperately this offseason to look for another offensive force who can help them. Geoffrey Chan scored 28 goals (0.93 gpg) however the Angers need a player who can provide more offensive punch. Sandeep Kumar announcing retirement after the 2nd game of the season might have hurt the Angers in the long run. He scored 8 goals in 8 games that he played averaging 1 goal per game. His retirement wasn't suprising as he had retired several times before in the previous seasons. He didn't see eye to eye with his superstar teamate Raj Kumar. Conflict grew in their style of play and due to this frustration and anger Sandeep decided to retire. However a tabloid report published in middle of June reported that Sandeep had recently bought a new shin pad at a ridicolous discount price at ROSS and this caused some speculation that he might un-retire during the season but that was not to be. Daisee improved his defense and was a great asset on the defensive end but with just 5 goals in 23 games ( 0.23 gpg) wasn't much of a factor on the offensive end. Despite that low gpg average Daisee is a better player than his stats show as he had saved a lot of goals with his karate type moves on the defensive end however despite this the Angers needed more offensive production from Daisee if they were to have any chance aganist the Rage. In the end Raj Kumar was left with too much to carry on his shoulders and a simple strategy of guarding him at all times and having him take low percentage high diffculity shots paid divdents for the Rage. For the Rage the Duo of Veer Hitt and Justin Wong displayed great team work. The two have played togeather since 1999 ( 13yrs) and were accustomed to each others style and their team work was the key for the their series win. Veer Hitt finished second in the league with 51 goals (1.70 gpg) and Justin Wong finished third with 48 goals ( 1.60 gpg). It was observed that the key to their success this season was one touch give and go passing. Team work was the key for them however their were some great indivudal goals by them as well. Veer Hitt scored all 5 goals in one game for his team. First and only player to have reached that accomplishment this season and Justin Wong also contributed to highlight reels with his drive cut moves. The turning point for them for the season was the strategy to guard Raj Kumar and this task was taken mostly by Justin Wong and he did a wonderful job and spoiled many of Raj's shots often time sacrificing his body. Both Justin and Veer put their bodies on the line on many plays on both defensive and offensive end. There was a play in the season when Veer and Justin collided while Veer scored the goal and fell on the cement. He was bleeding but managed to stay in the game. The Rage will continue to use their same style of playing until anybody can solve them. Their game plan has been working for last 13 years. 2012 Scoresheet * If necessary 2012 Player Statistics Matches played | Goals per match | Games played | Goals | Goals per game | Most goals scored in a game * Backup Rosters